


Losing Myself

by minitsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitsundere/pseuds/minitsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosuke and Nagisa go to the beach and talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Myself

Sosuke and Nagisa walked side by side. Breathing in the slightly salty air and feeling the warm sand between their toes. It's been a week since the water gun fight and the little moment the group had by the bonfire. Sosuke got surprised by many things that day, and he really hadn't expected that Ryugazaki or Hazuki wanted to talk to him or that Nanase would call him by his first name. He hadn't expected everything would turn around so quickly. Like a punch to the face.

"Sou-chan!"

More like a pinch to his cheek. The left side of his face was giving off a dull ache. He turns to the offender and was met with a pout. Oh god, he didn't sign up for this. Technically, he did, since he's here, but that's not the point!

"What?" Sosuke questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"You weren't listening to me! And I was getting to the best part." Nagisa gave a half-hearted glare which softened as his eyes glinted and a small smirk appeared.

"Maybe you can share what you've been thinking about. I would love to have that smile on my face." Nagisa teased, tapping his chin, trying to look in thought. He wasn't just talking all through out their time together, he's been observing Sosuke and he loved how he caught him unguarded.

Sosuke came to a halt and his eyes widened, but he quickly composed himself. He turned his gaze away from Nagisa to think of a diversion, but lost his thoughts to something else. He didn't feel a twitch in his muscles when he drowned out Nagisa's chatter earlier, so it couldn't be true. He couldn't be smiling at that thought. It would just become a passing memory. Something that wouldn't affect him in the near future, or so, he thought. He turned to Nagisa who was patiently awaiting his answer. He met him eye to eye. Teal versus pink, and then he let out a sigh as he shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sosuke started walking again and put his unoccupied hand inside his pocket. It was getting colder as the minutes ticked by.

"I think last week was fun!" Nagisa exclaimed, as he caught up to Sosuke and wrung his arm around Sosuke's. He even tried to swing their linked arms, but Sosuke proves to be uncooperative.

"Aww... Come on, Sou-chan loosen up. It's just the two of us, there's no need to act grumpy and serious." Nagisa dug his heels in the sand, mustering a portion of his strength to hint at Sosuke to stop, he then pulled his arm away to sit down. Sosuke soon followed after, going to the spot beside Nagisa, he sat down and brought his knees to his chest.

The comfortable silence made Sosuke relax, he has always liked the silence. Silence gives you enough time to think things through, though there are times when it isn't like that. Sometimes it's deafening as the pressure of what to do or what to answer befalls on a person. It's ironic to think that what you love the most can bring you more pain than you expected. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took a deep breath and-

"I-I...it was fun." Sosuke blurted out. His face began to warm up at his carefully-picked admission on the subject that was long dragged out. He stole a peek to his left, and saw Nagisa shaking. Shaking from restraining his laughter. The one day he admits something very embarrassing and he's being laughed at. Great.

"Pff!!...Now that wasn't so bad? Hahaha! You're just like Haru-chan. Mako-chan was right!" Nagisa said in between intakes of air as his uncontrollable laughter went on.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary was bland. Sorry, I want to post this already. I felt too impatient.
> 
> Anyways, this was supposed to be a birthday gift for my twin, Anna!! Ah, but it seems so late and I feel like this isn't enough to show my appreciation for you. I hope you like it tho~
> 
> I may or may not continue this.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING. :D


End file.
